


Fragrant

by jlarson



Series: Scent [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alpha John Logan Wright III, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Julian Larson-Armstrong, Omega Julian Larson-Armstrong/Alpha John Logan Wright III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlarson/pseuds/jlarson
Summary: Julian’s scent welcomes him back, enveloping him in the fragrance of warm caramel, fresh cherries, and petrichor, with the barest hint of spice underlying the sweetness.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Series: Scent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693906
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Fragrant

Logan sets a plate of assorted fruit down on the table in front of Julian, who looks up from his homework and brightens immediately at the sight of his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Julian says, “how was the prefects’ meeting?”

Julian’s scent welcomes him back, enveloping him in the fragrance of warm caramel, fresh cherries, and petrichor, with the barest hint of spice underlying the sweetness. 

“Okay,” Logan replies, breathing in a tad deeper than strictly necessary. He can’t help himself. Julian’s scent is always a little bit sweeter when he’s genuinely happy. The novelty of knowing _he_ can make Julian happy just by showing up has yet to wear off, and he’s starting to doubt it ever will. Besides, there was nobody else in the common room, so it’s not like anyone was around to notice. 

Except Julian, that is. 

The omega smirks at him and tilts his head to the side. “You were only gone a few hours. Did you miss my scent already?” 

Logan rolls his eyes fondly. “No more than you missed mine, I’m sure.” He taps the rim of the plate of fruit. “Eat.” 

Julian has long since learned not to bother fighting him on this and just pops a grape into his mouth. And then an apple slice, and two orange slices in quick succession.

Julian chews then swallows. “How do you always know when I’m getting low on sugar? Like, even before _I_ do?” Julian says as he pulls the plate closer to him, pushing his textbook aside. 

Logan smiles and shrugs. “Alpha’s intuition, I guess.”

Julian gives him a decidedly unimpressed look, which Logan ignores in favor of walking around the table to sit in the chair next to him. He tries not to preen when Julian immediately leans into his side. He wraps an arm around Julian’s waist and watches him polish off the plate. As soon as the last piece of fruit is gone, Julian turns to him and presses closer. He lets out a yawn, and Logan runs his fingers through his hair soothingly. 

“You should go to bed,” Logan says. 

“Logan,” Julian whines in protest, “I need to finish all my homework _now._ ”

“No, you don’t,” Logan replies, “it’s almost two in the morning, and you have the whole weekend to study.” 

“Carmen sent me a few scripts I need to look at, so I need to finish all my schoolwork now, so I can focus on work—” Julian yawns again, interrupting himself. 

Logan moves him onto his lap, and Julian doesn’t object, just tucks his nose into Logan’s neck and inhales deeply. Julian’s explained before, that Logan’s scent helps him calm down, makes him feel safe and protected. It’s no surprise that his scent can lull the omega to sleep when he’s tired. 

“I’ll help you do your homework in the morning if you go to sleep now,” Logan murmurs, and Julian only huffs a little in token protest before agreeing. “Fine,” he says, “but only if you carry me to my room.” He wraps his arms around Logan’s neck and burrows even closer. Logan doesn’t need to see his face to know he’s pouting. 

Logan smiles, amused, and kisses his hair. He stands up slowly, supporting Julian’s legs. “Of course.”


End file.
